Gravity Cannot Catch You
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Archer/Rin. It couldn't be taken back, what they had done. Takes place during Heaven's Feel. Warning: sexual situations.


Gravity Cannot Catch You  
by SMYGO4EVA

They knew. In a way, they always knew the upcoming battle would be the last they saw each other.

The next skirmish of the great and awful Holy Grail War was nigh.

Even as the magus Rin and her Servant Archer sitting upon the spacious divan brought nerves and doubt, almost a prerequisite begore any battle. Neither of them would admit to anything that would deem them weak, inferior, or vulnerable, but this was different. It was their space, what they had together, and it was theirs alone.

On sheer impulse, even without thinking what happened next, what were to happen after, Rin found herself moving towards Archer, taking his hands with her own. Just this once, she wanted to feel his touch, his warmth.

Archer said nothing, but he saw in her eyes a softness, a yearning he had not seen before. Before he could utter a single word, Rin leaned forward and pressed her lips eagerly against Archer's. He stifled a grunt of surprise, but he only responded to her kiss with pulling her body closer to his own, her chest upon his.

Rin then let her hands caress her Servant's cheeks and jaw, yearning for more, more of_ him_, his heat, his presence. He didn't pull away from her, and had no intentions of it, but he did gently pull her onto him, his back on the divan, letting her straddle his waist. Soon, they broke the kiss after deciding that air was important as well. He smirked right at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes, akin to when they first laid eyes on each other.

Rin felt her face grow hot, her gaze one of exasperation and perplexity. Before long, she couldn't ignore such the heat twisting inside her. She made it this far, it was now or never. Rin repaid such a gesture by leaning down and then pressing her mouth on his, their kisses becoming more heated. She ground herself against him, with every inch of him rigid under her touch.

They had almost been inseparable, but it felt as if they had been away from each other for ages. They only had each other; they hadn't been Master and Servant long, but it certainly felt that way. For as long as she could remember, Rin trusted no one else in this world, and now there was just Archer. Archer was soon kissing Rin's hands, sitting himself upright to press his lips on her neck, peppering her skin fervently, drawing out sweet whimpers from his Master.

His hands were all over her, touching her breasts, her calves, her stomach and eventually settling on her ribs. Rin bit back a moan as her hands clung to his back, her nails digging in, grounding herself onto his lap even more. Archer grunted out a low, throaty moan, a shudder passing through him, carding his fingers through her brunette locks.

_Nothing_ needed to be said, not even when Rin felt such blistering heat between her legs, and her Servant's clothed member stirring underneath. Her hips propelled forward, for more of the friction, needing it, craving it. Archer's hips bucked up, grinding, rubbing himself between her legs through his trousers. Rin gasped, her cheeks aflame, before smiling, leaning down, and engulfing his mouth with the slickness of her tongue.

Halting her movements, Rin lifted herself up for only a moment, and reached under her skirt, pulling her soaked panties to the side, revealing her aching core. Breathless, Rin locked eyes with Archer. The only sound in the room was their pounding heartbeats in sync. She was silently urging him to press himself between her inner thighs, watching him catch his breath. He nodded, and she nodded back.

He knew what she wanted, and it was also what he wanted.

What _they_ wanted.

Positioning himself, Archer undid his trousers and unveiled his stiff member, quivering and aching for release. Rin was more than happy to oblige, as she guided his cock to her dripping wet entrance, pushing herself down slowly, taking her Servant up to the hilt. Once they were fully connected, she gasped sharply, wincing, shaking in pain and pleasure, and Archer groaned underneath her.

The magus shook like a leaf, biting her lip, her vision bleary, adjusting to having her Servant inside of her. There was no going back now. It couldn't be taken back, what they had done. It shouldn't, mustn't and wouldn't. Not now, then, or ever again, they would carry that with them.

Archer used his free hand to cradle her face, bringing her back to him, to this moment. Rin saw him smile gently, a tenderness in his eyes she had never seen before. She stopped shaking and smiled right back at him. As soon as it came, the pain subsided, she was completely stretched and filled by his cock. With a breath, Rin leaned in, pressing his hand on her hips, and she moved forward, moaning out as Archer grunted beneath her. She steadied herself with her other hand on his shoulder, feeling him deep inside her. She clenched down on the length of her Servant's cock, with every internal muscle, quivering, riding him like the stallion he was. Her breathy, high-pitched moans intermingled with his throaty and ragged grunts; the only sounds echoing in otherwise stagnant, sterile room.

They found a delicious, aching rhythm as Archer thrusted up inside Rin, hard, deep and fast, his hands gripping her hips. Her breasts bounced as she rode his cock vigorously, whimpering and moaning loudly for him. Her walls contracted around him, pulsing, release bubbling and building like a storm. Dizzied with desire, Rin pressed her mouth onto Archer's, sharing a quick, heated kiss. Her breathing ragged, hotter and hotter, Rin pulled away as she threw back her head, trembling and sweetly crying out, her core soaking his cock. That was what sent Archer over the edge with a mind-blowing orgasm of his own, a low groan escaping his lips as he filled her with his liquid heat.

They had fallen together, and they did not want to be caught; they didn't want it to end.

Panting, shaking, Rin didn't move above Archer momentarily. A few quiet moments passed before she let herself fall on top of him. Still astonished by the event, Archer let his hand stroke Rin's back, as they came down from such adrenaline and bliss. He then slowly pulled himself out of her entrance, and they both cleaned themselves before settling onto the still-standing divan again.

With a sigh, she rested against him, her head nuzzling into his chest.

"Archer," she breathed out, turning her head to smile and kiss his jaw.

Without thinking, he held her close, burying his face in her hair, threading his hand into hers.

"I know…"


End file.
